


No Place Like Home

by ImaLilFangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, The final addition to the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLilFangirl/pseuds/ImaLilFangirl
Summary: Ally was an enemy of Mika in the Galaxy Garrison, but she was hidden in the silver lion when it took off to save Mika after escaping the Galra prison ship. Ally finds Mika after she was shot, and after Mika recovered, Ally teamed up to be Mika's right hand woman to fight the Galras who believe there shouldn't be an alliance and want to dethrone the newly coronated Emperor Lotor.Mika, who all of a sudden has to be Ally's friend, desperately needed Ally to focus on the alliance issue and get back to Earth, but Ally is determined to steal Lance's love back from Keith.On top of all the busy tasks Ally faced, Ally also started randomly getting visions about a gold lion hidden somewhere nearby.Can Ally manage to get her priorities in balance and stay alive long enough to see the universe be at peace for good, or will Ally end up with the same fate of the other Garrison students Mika knew?





	1. Chapter 1

If you haven't read about me before, first of all, why did you not read the book before this? You really need to read the book called _Home Sweet Home_.

If you already read the book that leads into this one, I am proud of you for keeping things in order, but whether you need a memory refreshment or not, here is a quick summary of my entire life story up to this point.

My name at this point is Mika Kogane. I am half human and half Galra (it's a type of alien). Marika, my mom and the full-blown alien of my family, was against the Galra Empire (the alien Empire that Mom lived under). Based off of what I experienced, I don't blame her. The old leader, Emperor Zarkon, was merciless and didn't want anyone to be happy. He took over many innocent planets.

I ended up learning I had a twin brother out in space kicking alien butt with my crush named Pidge (a FEMALE), my enemy's ex-boyfriend named Lance, my former classmate named Hunk, my idol named Shiro, and my friend and the brother of Pidge named Matt.

I eventually joined the team even though I felt like my Aspergers Syndrome would get us killed. I killed Emperor Zarkon and his wife, but I had already been shot by a Galra soldier shortly before.

Luckily, I only died for a bit. I was brought back to life in a healing pod just in time.

I was told that even though I was in a healing pod for a couple of days, a lot of activity started, but that was only a very small piece of my time as a much-needed silver paladin.

During most of this book, I was unconscious, so I decided to rely on the story Ally told me. Yes, my first bunkmate and worst school enemy somehow managed to make it into outer space, find the others and me just after I died, and have a much more significant role in the after ever after of my previous story.

Now, here is the answer to the questions you have been asking: what happened after I killed Emperor Zarkon? How did I manage to survive?

~

Just after my heart let out its final beat, everyone already made their way to my side and had tears running down their faces.

Suddenly, a voice coming from nearby shouted, "well, there's still time to get her to the healing pods."

Everyone turned their heads to find out who said that, and once Lance saw the mystery person, his jaw dropped.

"Ally... What are you doing here?"

Pidge turned to Lance.

"How do you know her?"

Ally started to blush.

"We all can talk while we get Mika to a healing pod."

Hunk lifted me over his shoulder easily, and everyone, even Lotor, followed behind Hunk into the Altean castle ship.

I was fixed up in a healing pod, and everyone was told that it would be several days before I was fully healed.

Everyone sat down in the lounge and tried to start some conversations in hopes that they could forget about me. I was safe, but the others still worried about me without knowing why.

Lance successfully changed the subject when he started to ask Ally questions in order to catch up on life.

"How did you get here? How did you find us?"

Ally started to think about an answer.

"I rode here..."

Keith asks, "in what?"

Ally sighed.

"I secretly hitched a ride with Mika. So what do the lions do? I don't know who some of you guys are, too."

Shiro spoke up first.

"Each of the five lions made a bond with one of us. I'm Shiro, the pilot of the black lion. The black lion bonds with someone who is good at being in charge and can be a good leader over the other lions."

Keith introduced himself next.

"I'm Keith. I pilot the red lion, and I bonded to it because I'm the hothead of the group."

Ally said, "you look very similar to Mika. Are you guys related?"

Keith nods.

"She's my long-lost twin sister that I never knew existed until just a few days ago."

Ally smiles.

"I guess you guys are like palaTWINS."

Pidge warned Ally, "get all your puns out now. Mika doesn't let anyone make puns unless she's the one using them."

Ally scoffed.

"What will happen if I do? Would I get PUNched?"

Everyone groaned in unison.

Keith rolled his eyes.

"Mika wouldn't be annoyed at you because you also make puns. She would be annoyed because you make the worst puns in every universe..."

Ally asks, "there's more than one universe?"

Pidge attempted to move on from the terrible pun moment.

"The other universe experience is a story for another day. My name's Pidge. I'm Mika's girlfriend, and I am the pilot of the green lion. I am the smart and curious one in the group."

Ally's jaw dropped.

"I want to be sure I understand what you said so that I don't go on thinking something else for a while. First of all, you're female?"

Pidge nodded.

"Also, you're dating Mika?"

"Yep."

"Does she know she's dating a girl?"

"Mhm. She's fully aware."

Ally started to get awkward feelings since she believed gay stuff was wrong, but she did not want to offend Pidge by showing her discomfort.

"Cool..."

Hunk was the next person to introduce himself.

"Hi there. I'm Hunk, and I pilot the yellow lion because I'm caring, friendly, and likable. I also love to cook."

Ally made sure to remember that Hunk can cook since she wanted to ask Lance if he wanted Ally and him to get back together. She had no idea how she would ask Lance out before, but she started to get a couple of ideas from Hunk's introduction.

Lotor, Allura, Coran, and Matt introduced themselves, and once it was their turn, each of them told Ally about their past role in the coalition journey.

Finally, Lance reintroduced himself to his former girlfriend.

"It's kind of obvious that we already know each other, but I'm Lance. I'm the pilot of the blue lion because of my outgoing personality."

Ally laughed.

"You definitely fit that part well."

Hunk asked the two, "I remember when we were at the Garrison and when you two were the ultimate pranking power couple."

Keith sat up in his chair.

"Wait just a minute... I want to be sure that I heard that in the right way. Lance and Ally were together?"

Ally started to blush from the overwhelming feelings of embarrassment as Lance confidently nodded in order to answer Keith's question.

Ally started to think about the pranks she pulled on me, and soon, the train of thoughts that Ally conducted made it to the route's final stop.

Ally started off with remembering the practical jokes that I was subjected to, and then Ally thought about how interesting it was when Ally found out that I was the silver paladin. Ally's thoughts shifted from that to imagining herself being a replacement for me and how Lance would probably be turned on by Ally's new role, and Ally thought about which of the five paladins that had a part on Voltron would I bond to.

Ally had no clue which of the five known paladins would be the best fit for me since Ally saw me as someone who fit the character traits for all of them.

Ally remembered that she still looked like she was an active participant in part of the group conversation to everyone else, but in reality, she was deep in her thoughts long enough to not notice how the subject changed a couple of times and that the other contributors of the group dialogue were struggling with making up a new topic for a discussion that won't die out quick and that isn't boring to anyone.

Ally shut down the newly established awkward silence by bringing up a very small piece of what she was thinking about when she was distracted from the conversation.

"I just realized something interesting. I know that bringing up Mika is not the best idea at this point, but I was comparing Mika to the descriptions of what kind of person each of the lions bond with. My opinion is that if Mika didn't have the silver lion, I bet every lion would try to bond with her. She has all the traits based off of what I remembered from the Garrison, what I saw around the time she was shot, and what I've heard from you guys."

Everyone paused to think about if that was correct at all, and about a minute later, everyone suddenly noticed how accurate Ally's observation was.

After everyone moved on from feeling shocked because of the resemblance with Mika and each of them, Matt said to Ally, "you should tell us more about your life."

Lance adds, "I have been wondering that, too. What did you do after you got kicked out of the Garrison?"

Shiro asks, "and how did you find the silver lion?"

Ally struggled to get words and phrases that made sense to the others out of her mouth.

Allura noticed Ally was struggling to answer the questions, and as Allura concentrated on Ally, Allura started to see Ally's ears change and morph into what looked like the elf-like Altean ears.

Allura then noticed how Ally looked similar to Allura's favorite royal staff member named Gale.

Gale was referred to Allura as her "royal friend". Gale had the same role that Coran had in regards to King Alfor, but Allura didn't call Gale her "royal advisor".

Allura called Gale her "royal friend" instead of something else because of five reasons:  
1.) She hated the other labels once she grew older and got to know the meaning behind  
2.) Allura didn't know the proper term for a while.  
3.) Gale did pretty much every royal staff job to some extent to the princess, so Allura picked just one word to sum all of Gale's importance up.  
4.) Allura couldn't say "assistant" or "advisor" because she was young when she had the most memories with Gale.  
5.) Allura got too used to the friend label. When she could say, "assistant," it felt unnatural to her.

~

Allura turned to Shiro and whispered, "are you also seeing her ears change?"

Shiro shook his head hard enough so that only the princess could see his head moving as an answer.

"I have got to find out more. Ally could be Altean."

Then, Allura announced to the group, "I believe we all are exhausted right now. We can resume this discussion another time. Ally, please come with me. I will show you where your room is."

Ally sighed out of relief. Princess Allura's idea meant Ally's major secret can be kept private for a longer time.

Ally and Allura walked down a couple of hallways in silence, but once Allura felt like Ally and her were far enough away from the others that nobody could accidentally or intentionally hear some of the discussion that Allura wanted to start, she cleared her throat and told Ally, "I may have been overly exhausted back when you struggled to talk about your past, but I started to feel like you looked very familiar."

Ally gave Allura a confused look, but Allura proceeded to elaborate.

"I know you have an Altean mother. I was very close to her as I matured."

Ally stopped playing dumb.

"Did you tell anyone else?"

Allura replied, "I did ask Shiro if he noticed anything. He did not, and I doubt he will look into it."

Ally let out a quiet, somewhat frustrated sigh.

"I don't want anyone else finding out about it. I don't want anyone to treat me a different way than they already do. I am sure that I don't have any special powers that I can show off and display to the others. I'm just like everyone else."

Allura made Ally a promise that the secret will not be told to anyone and that Allura will make sure any suspicions will be dismissed and forgotten.

Allura showed Ally where each person's bedroom is since she would have to pass the others' spots to get to hers.

Ally's room was the furthest one from the hallway's turning point. Lance's bedroom was the first one, so that meant it was on the opposite end from her spot.

Keith's room was after Lance's room, and Hunk's room was third. The next room was Shiro's, and the fifth room was for Pidge.

The only room Ally was offered the chance to go into was the sixth room: the one set up just for me, but Ally was very tired. She just wanted to get to her room and fall asleep, and I understand why. Ally got the chance to experience many new things.

Once Allura and Ally made it to the room that Ally would be able to hang out in, the two girls chatted about Ally, her mom, and Altea.


	2. Chapter 2

The paladins and Ally woke up bright and early because they had a very important event that would take a good bit of time to get ready for. Prince Lotor was going to be coronated as the Emperor of the Galra Empire, and the members of Team Voltron were the guests of honor.

Ally was the last to wake up, and once she was on her feet, everyone else was already in the royal room getting measured for their formal outfits.

Keith teasingly announced, "look who finally made it! We were wondering when you would wake up and find us! Oh wait... does Ally even get to come and be a guest of honor? She didn't do anything for Lotor or for Team Voltron in the first place. Now that I think about that a little bit more, I actually really want to know if Ally is a guest of honor, too."

Ally snapped back, "at least I don't have any chances of getting targets put on my back. There could still be devoted fans of Emperor Zarkon hidden somewhere plotting their version of revenge and planning how they will stop the alliance."

Keith responded with, "you are out of your mind. The Galras have been wanting this for a long time! Before you try to be smart, get some experience."

Princess Allura glared at Keith.

"I made sure that Ally was allowed to be a guest of honor, and Prince Lotor found that nothing was preventing her from being included with the rest of us."

Pidge turned to face Ally with a smile on her face.

"Yay! I won't be the only human that has to wear an Altean dress!"

Ally nervously chuckled.

"Yeah... you won't be alone... yay!"

Pidge turned her head to look behind her back. She looked at the healing pod that had me with my eyes closed inside.

I looked like I was smiling, but it was very subtle. It was hard to notice at first, but the longer and harder you looked, the more you could see the extremely faint smile.

Pidge said to herself, "Mika would really enjoy this..."

Honestly, I probably would not have a good time at a coronation because of how my ADHD would keep me from being still and paying attention. It would feel just like the longest couple of minutes of my entire life. Also, after the formal part is over, a ballroom dance party with live music would start. I know for a fact that I would not do well in that kind of loud and cramped space.

~

Allura heard Pidge's comment, and she quietly responded with, "we only need to wait for, at most, four days. We just need to be patient and trust that Mika is safe."

After a few minutes, everyone was given an outfit for the occasion. Lance got to wear a blue Altean dress shirt and blue Altean formal pants with red accents, Hunk got to wear a yellow version of Lance's outfit with white accents, Keith wore a red and black-accented version, and Shiro wore a black version with white accents. Pidge wore a green Altean ballroom dress with white accents, and Ally wore a gold Altean ballroom dress with silver accents.

After everyone tried on their outfits, they all met up together in the same room that they were all in before.

Pidge and Ally were the first to make it back, so Pidge attempted to start up a conversation with Ally.

"Gold is a nice color on you. Wouldn't it be awesome if there was such a thing as a gold lion? You would be an amazing paladin. I can tell that Mika and you would be like the new Keith and Lance: always having competitive moments for silly reasons."

Ally nodded, but she didn't verbally respond or look at Pidge.

"I have heard many stories about you. Mika would tell me them when I would feel down. She really knows how to cheer someone up when they need it. That's one of many reasons why I love her."

Ally couldn't stop herself from saying what she was feeling.

"I don't really see why you would want to love another girl."

Pidge looked up.

"What do you mean?"

Ally continued on with what she was saying since to her, there was no going back.

"I don't believe in same-sex love. I think it's wrong, but I don't view you as a bad person for your beliefs. You have every right to believe in that, and you have every right to love whoever you want. I will never judge you."

Pidge looked back down to her feet and frowned a bit.

"Thank you for being honest with me about what you feel is right and for not hating me. That means a lot to me even though we have opposing views."

Ally started to smile. She had never met a queer person that actually looked over the opposing opinions before.

"Keep being yourself. You are already doing amazing at it."

Pidge smiled and felt reassured.

Just after Ally spoke last, the guys abruptly walked in together in their nice, Altean, formal suits.

Lance was enjoying the new look most, and it took a lot of willpower to keep Ally from making a sexy comment. After all, Lance and Ally weren't officially together at that point.

"You guys look amazing!"

Shiro suggested that everyone should go then because being early beats being late or having a risk of being late.

Ally wondered how she was going to get from the castle to the Galra Empire's head ship that the coronation was going to take place in.

"So I have a question that didn't seem important to me until now. Ever since I got the confirmation that I am officially an invited guest, I started to think about the nitty gritty of it all, and I realized that one detail hasn't been thought out yet. I was wondering about how I will be getting to the coronation and party since I don't have a lion."

Everyone else thought about that, and eventually, Lance offered to give Ally a ride in the blue lion. Obviously, Ally was perfectly okay with that.

~

By the way, the paladins switched back to their original spot some time after Lotor joined Team Voltron. Lance got the Blue Lion back, Allura stopped being a paladin, and Keith became the red paladin again. I wasn't around when that was different, but I heard about the switch later on.

~

Suddenly, an incoming message request alert popped up on the large Altean computer that was nearby.

Coran checked out who was requesting to communicate, and once he saw who it was, he announced it to the others.

"Prince Lotor is trying to message us."

Allura and the others got confused.

"Why would he need to talk to us now? Answer the call."

Coran pushed a button, and Lotor was projected on the screen.

"There is a massive protest group rioting about the alliance. I think it would be best for you guys to stay out of it."

Ally spoke up out of turn.

"If it's peaceful, there's no way we shouldn't be there! You're not going to cancel the alliance because of that, right?"

Lotor sighed.

"The rioting is peaceful from what I know, and I am not canceling the alliance. I just fear that the protesters will change their method of success."

Shiro decided, "we are still coming. We need to show the universe that we aren't cowards and that we are friendly."

Lotor said, "suit yourself," as he disconnected the communication source.

Everyone but me (since I was still healing) left for the Galra coronation, and the paladins treated everyone with respect if they weren't ignoring them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The next day** _

The time for putting the alliance into effect has finally arrived! Every leader and representative that was able to make it came to the public meeting.

As Emperor Lotor came out into the view of the public, the Galras stood up and put their fists on their heart to show respect for Lotor, and the five paladins, Allura, Coran, and a few other representatives from other planets followed in a line close behind Lotor. Ally was in the crowded audience, and instead of keeping her focus on the event, she was planning out how she would ask out Lance again.

All of the representatives sat down in a chair that was tucked under a large, round table. Lotor's chair was at the far left curve of the oval, and Princess Allura sat at the far right curve.

The five paladins sat down on Allura's right side, and Shay sat next to Allura's left side with Ryner on the other side of Shay. Matt sat next to Pidge (who was at the end of the Voltron line) with three other rebel fighters lined up on his other side. Two of the highest ranked Blade members sat on Lotor's right side, and two Galra generals that were not in the Blade of Mammora stood on opposite sides just behind Lotor's seat, and Coran stood behind Allura's seat looking serious for once.

Once the meeting began, everyone sat back down in their guest chairs, and the meeting was going by quicker than most of the guests expected.

Just before all of the representatives solidified the deal, panic erupted when one of the protesters charged forward, walked out onto the platform, and pulled the trigger of a loaded Galra gun.

Coran shouted, "emperor! Look behind you," and Lotor quickly moved out of the bullet's path just in time.

The bullet hit a Galra guard instead, and one of the blade members restrained the assassin as another one stabbed her.

Since Lotor survived, everything carried on once the chaos ceased, and the alliance was formed like nothing even happened.

~

_**That night in the Castle of Lions** _

Ally knocked on Lance's bedroom door hoping she didn't have messed up hair or something that made her look ugly even though nobody cared or noticed.

The door slid open, and Lance smiled as he saw Ally standing on the other side.

Ally asked Lance, "can I talk to you about something?"

Lance nodded his head.

"Sure. Come on in."

Ally walked into the room, and the door slid shut behind her.

"It's been a while since we got to talk privately like this."

Lance replied, "yeah. How are you liking outer space?"

Ally chuckled.

"The only changes I have noticed are the aliens and the technology. There's still terrorism, there are still wars, but a good constant thing is that you haven't changed much."

Lance nervously laughed.

"Actually, I am very a different guy than I was back at the Garrison."

Ally got closer to Lance.

"I made better changes in how I am as a girlfriend."

Lance scooted away from Ally as he said, "I bet. Did you get together with anyone after me?"

Ally shook her head.

"I was just about to bring that up. I've been single since we broke up, but maybe you and I can resume our relationship again. I would be so happy, and you would be too since I can treat you right. I know I was amazing before, but I'm even better now."

Lance got nervous about what to say next.

"Ally, I'm not single. Keith is my boyfriend, and I think I want to stick with being his boyfriend."

Ally scooted away from Lance.

"Oh. I understand. You guys seemed like you were together, but I wasn't sure."

Lance put his arm around Ally's shoulders.

"Don't feel embarrassed. There will always be more fish in the sea. I know many other guys on Earth who would love you just like I did."

Ally blushed as she put her hair behind her ears.

"Good to know. I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Lance."

"Good night, Ally."

Ally walked out of the room with tears that were starting to flow down her face.

As Ally walked around, she accidentally walked in on Pidge sitting in front of the healing pod that I was in.

Pidge was drinking a milkshake as she talked to me even though I was unable to hear or know what was going on.

"I can't wait until you get out. You and I can outsmart all of the guys, and we could have girl time with Allura. Ally could be included if you're okay with it. She may hate on our relationship, but you and I don't care about haters. You have been used to bullying for a while, so you would be unfazed."

Ally scoffs.

"I wouldn't hate on your relationship. I would view it and treat it just like anyone else's."

Pidge jumped because she didn't know Ally was there.

"It's not what it looks like! I'm just wanting to have some time with Mika."

Ally says, "tell Mika that she's amazing," as she awkwardly walks out of the room.

Ally whispers to herself, "Mika sure does have a very nice girlfriend. I wish I could be that way for Lance. I will anything to make Lance McClain my boyfriend again. Keith Kogane, you better watch out."


	4. Chapter 4

As Ally began to randomly pace around the castle while everyone else was asleep, Allura was doing the same thing for a different reason.

Allura and Ally crossed paths on a couple of occasions, but after a few times, the short greetings and moving on started to make Allura and Ally wonder why the other girl was doing the same thing.

The next time Allura ran into Ally, she greeted her in a different way than before.

"Is everything okay, Ally? You appear to be very stressed. Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

Ally shrugged.

"Can we talk about it in another room? It's kind of private to me, and I don't want anyone hearing it."

Allura nodded to show that she understood what Ally was saying.

"Come with me. I know a perfect place."

Allura led Ally to a room nobody else could access even if it was unlocked. The walls were a very light blue color, and the opened closet had many gold dresses with green accents hanging inside.

Ally asked Allura, "is this your room?"

Allura shook her head.

"We can talk about that more when we get those sad feelings out. Why have you been feeling upset?"

Ally hesitated to tell Allura about Lance and her relationship and the rejection that happened earlier in the night.

Allura saw that Ally was struggling to spill the beans, so she tried to take out the stress by telling why she was feeling uneasy first.

"I have been upset because I have decided that we don't need the others anymore. Voltron is no longer needed, so I have been planning to get you and the others back to Earth. Nobody else can know this yet."

Ally looked up at Allura.

"Really? What about the protesters? Who is going to stop that?"

Allura answered, "the blade members and the Galra soldiers have it all under control."

Ally nodded in agreement.

"When will we get to go back? Will the others keep their lions?"

Allura replied, "you all will go back a couple of days after Mika is back alive and fully healed, and the lions will take everyone back and come back to the castle that will stay out of Earth's sky view."

"So nobody gets to keep their lion?"

Allura nodded.

"We need them in case a new issue comes up and Voltron will be needed again."

Ally decided to finally share what was bugging her earlier in the night.

"I've been down because of Lance."

Allura perked up.

"What has Lance been doing?"

Ally sighed.

"Well, many years ago, Lance and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. We were forced to break up when I was expelled from the Garrison school. You know what that is, right?"

Allura nodded.

"I heard many stories and facts about it."

Ally continued.

"Good. Well, I just now learned that Lance and Keith are together, and I'm feeling..."

Ally didn't want to finish the sentence, but Allura did it for her.

"Do you feel jealous?"

Ally hesitantly nodded.

"The problem with that is I don't like feeling jealous over a boy. It makes me look needy and unattractive."

Allura smiled.

"Don't feel like you are helpless."

Ally said, "I've already tried that. I just got here and I already need to take a break from this new life!"

Allura elaborated more on what she meant to say.

"Lance will move on quite fast. Show him you love him back, and you will be successful."

Ally restated that to be sure she understood.

"So I need to make my love like a hurricane and Lance like a tree?"

Allura shrugged.

"I assume so."

Ally started to get ideas for her plan, but she remembered that Allura barely knew Lance.

"How do I know this will work? How can you be right?"

Allura snickered to herself.

"Before Mika and you came here, Lance was crushing on me. There is a chance I am incorrect, but Lance had feelings for me for some time. I know Lance like I know my own mind by now."

Ally agreed. After all, Allura and Lance were both blue paladins at one point, and Lance tried to be a close teammate with Allura before his crush on Keith kicked in.

Ally said to Allura, "you never did tell me who has this room. Can you tell me now?"

Allura responded with, "this was your mom's bedroom before the war began."

Ally suddenly got interested in everything about the small room.

Allura told Ally about why Gale saw value of everything she could change and customize to fit her liking. The wall colors were a mix of her Altean markings, a deep and dark blue, and her favorite color, pure white.

All of the dresses were gold and green, and Ally asked about why they didn't look like any other staff members' blue and white uniform.

Allura answered, "Gale wore different colors because back when I was younger, my child self liked those colors on Gale when she first tried them out. There was a time when Gale wore a normal royal staff member outfit.  It was a dress version of Coran's blue and white suit, but I really liked gold and green on Gale. I remember seeing the change, and I begged my father to let Gale wear those colors instead. My father declined for a while, but Gale and Father ended up surprising me by changing Gale's entire wardrobe to gold and green just for me."

Ally could see her mother doing that because of how kind she was to everyone she knew.

Allura and Ally continued to talk until they felt at ease again.


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone in the castle woke up and wrapped up their morning routines, Allura made an announcement through the castle intercom and told everyone to meet her in the control room right then. After all the people were together, Allura proceeded to tell the others her urgent news.

“As you all know, Lotor is now the Galra Empire’s leader and a member of the coalition's alliance. You paladins worked hard, and now that the war is done, you guys are able to return back home to Earth.”

Suddenly, Lance and Hunk broke down crying and named the fond memories that they missed on Earth in between sobs. Pidge started to jump up and down and cheer about educating the others about the new technology she found out. Shiro and Keith smile but remain calm, but Ally wasn't really happy to hear the news.

Keith walked up to Ally and teased, “sorry you just got here. I hope it was still fun for you.”

Ally glared at Keith and snapped, “you don't know me enough to make claims like that.”

Before anyone else could react or talk, an incoming call request showed up on the castle screens. Allura noticed the caller was Lotor, so she accepted the call.

“Is everything okay, Emperor?”

Lotor quickly answered, “not at all! The protesters have been invading the peaceful planets of the coalition and wiping out the populations! The Blade of Marmora need backup. Are you guys available?”

Everyone turned to Shiro as he said, “we will be right there. Let's go team!”

The paladins rushed to their lions and took off into outer space, and Ally decided to do something fun on her own since she wouldn't be able to help out the paladins.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes after the paladins left for the nearby planets in need of aid, I started to regain the feelings of being alive, and as soon as I opened my eyes, a blue screen that was in front of me disappeared and left me looking at a large room with a bunch of electronics and lights.

I stepped out of the pod and realized that I was alive. I started to call out for if anyone was around, but I didn't get any replies. I decided to walk around the castle and figure out where everything was.

I found out where the silver lion was kept, and after I got back to the level above the hangar, I spotted the others walking together in a group. I ran up to them like I haven't been almost dead for many days.

“Hey guys!”

Everyone in the group froze and turned their heads around to see if I was really behind them. Once they believed that I was actually there, it wasn't long before I was in the center of a tight group hug initiated by Hunk and not a dry eye to be found.

“It feels good to be back alive. How long has it been?”

Keith replied, “you only missed a couple of days.”

Pidge added on, “it still felt like forever, but we knew to trust the pods.”

Shiro transitioned the topic and led the others to start walking again by saying, “even though you weren't out for long, a lot has happened.”

To show that I was prepared for anything, I said, “catch me up on everything and count on me to help out in any way you need.”

All of us started to walk towards the control room of the castle, and when we got to the room, the first thing we noticed was that Coran seemed to be having a frantic search for something he couldn't find.

When he saw everyone was back, he quickly alerted us with, “Mika is missing from the pod and hasn't been spotted anywhere in the castle!”

Allura started to chuckle before she responded, “don't worry. She found us after we got back from aiding the blades.”

I waved and smiled for just in case it was hard to see where I was, but it ended up being just a random greeting since I was visible already.

Coran relaxed and tried to dismiss the confusion he had when he noted, “well, now I know Mika isn't someone I should worry about. After all, she killed Zarkon without needing any help.”

At that time, I forgot about the last moments before I went unconscious, so that led me to ask, “Zarkon really died, right?”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“I bet a lot of people felt happy that they don't have to act like they liked him in order to live. I can't understand why anyone would prefer him instead of Lotor as the leader.”

The others started to look like that wasn't right but couldn't decide if I should know that. Finally, Allura suggested that before I get caught up, she should include the only other person in the castle in the meeting. I didn't think that anyone else was around, and I thought it would be nice to meet another new face.

Allura made an announcement over the palace intercom that instructed, “everyone to the control room at this time. A mandatory meeting is needed as soon as possible.”

About a minute later, a latch door opened, and a familiar face entered the room.

I could not believe that the face I least expected to see was really in the control room alive.

“Ally? Are you actually here?”

Ally smiled and answered, “I know it will take some time to trust your eyes when you see me. I'm used to people thinking someone as beautiful as me is just an illusion.”

I groaned.

“I would expect you to get less annoying over the years. I don't know why I thought that could happen.”

“I thought you would get taller, so you're not the only one disappointed here.”

I ignored that comment and suggested to get back on track with what happened over the last few days. I learned that there were protesters that started off peaceful but began terrorizing planets and attempted to kill Lotor because they didn't want him to be the emperor and make an alliance with Voltron. Once everything gets back in control enough for the Blade soldiers to not need Voltron as an aid, Allura and Coran will part ways with everyone else and get us back to Earth.

I asked the group, “how does Voltron lose the battles and manage to flee out just before it gets too late?”

Shiro answered, “we don't use any force or weapons when facing the protesters.”

“Why? It would help out so much! Without weapons, what's the point of fighting at all?”

“If we keep the peace, the protesters will realize that Voltron is not a threat to them. I'm the leader, and I say that none of us will fight them.”

I started to notice the rage building up in Shiro, but I couldn't stop myself from saying one more thing.

“If the protesters are violent, we should be! Peaceful force should only be for peaceful protests! Does anyone else agree with me?”

The room was dead silent for a good two minutes.

“Fine. After all, you guys have been paladins much longer than me. I'll trust you guys.”

Lance breaks the awkward silence by announcing that he was going to tend to Kaltenecker and make sure his barn is clean. Ally decided to follow Lance because she needed proof that the castle had a cow.

Everyone else split up to wherever they wanted, and Pidge and I hung out in her room and gossiped while we played an Altean video game.

Pidge and I cut up about all the funny moments the others had during the war with Voltron, and we both laughed hard when we would bring up moments from the Garrison that we would tell each other over a hundred times and think it's funnier after each time instead of making it less funny.

I quickly proposed a thought to Pidge about what we should do when we got back to Earth. I suggested that we could travel the world for a date, but I felt like bringing it up was awkward at first. To my surprise, Pidge thought it was an amazing idea and that she would love it.

Soon, I got curious over what Pidge thought about Ally, so just after I stopped laughing because of a funny moment Pidge had, I asked, “have you figured out how to deal with Ally and only throw her into the sun in your imagination? If you did, that is a very special ability. You should be proud of that because it's very rare.”

Pidge sighed.

“She and I haven't had the best times, but it's nothing. Just know that we aren't together in her eyes.”

I was confused.

“What do you mean?”

“She doesn't think two boys or two girls can date.”

I shook my head.

“It's okay for Ally to not agree with it. She hasn't been mean to you because of it, right?”

“She hasn't been rude at all.”

“That's how it should be! Everyone can have an opinion and should be respected unless they hate others for their different ideas.”

Pidge slowly nodded. I could tell she changed her mind and understood what I said.

“That is the best life rule to follow. You are so right about that.”

I sighed as I thought about how my idea for controlling the protesters was shut down by Shiro.

“At least I'm correct about something today…”

Pidge corrected my previous statement by saying, “actually, everybody but Shiro agrees with your idea to control the terror attacks.”

I asked, “then why don't you guys speak up?”

Pidge elaborated.

“When Shiro feels outnumbered, he gets mad about how everyone else isn't the leader of Voltron and won't agree with him.”

I started to smile.

“I guess you guys are doing everything right. You avoid tension with him, but you don't let go of your true beliefs”

Suddenly, I heard a few loud thuds from a few rooms down. Pidge and I quickly jumped and ran out of our room and down the hall. We both froze in shock when we saw Keith pacing around with a look filled with anger. His room door was wide open, and everything was scattered around like a tornado formed in there and closets threw up.

“Keith?! What happened in here?!”

Keith said between gritted teeth, “don't act like you didn't do this.”


	7. Chapter 7

I had no idea how to feel at that point. I hoped that the past times I was blamed for something I didn't do would help me resolve the conflict at that point.

Above everything I had to keep in mind for this situation, I desperately tried to remain calm. Panic does not help anything get better, and I really needed to keep the drama low.

"Why do you think I trashed your room?"

"Nobody knows why you do anything, but you're the only one who can sneak around, do what you need to do, and get away without giving away anything that leads to you!"

"What do you mean about nobody knowing why I do anything?"

Everyone started to group around the area and see what was happening.

"I don't know, but I think that's something people expect in a person with autism. You're no stranger to it."

My jaw dropped. I felt upset when I heard Keith used the autistic stereotypes, but it didn't hurt me too bad. After all, autism jokes are too common, and I've heard enough to not take offense from it.

Pidge started to say, "that's not very kind," but I stopped her and said it was okay.

I started to look around the trashed room for any signs of someone else, and I quickly recognized the writing style of some spray-painted frown faces.

"I would never go into your room! I respect your privacy! I think Ally is the one behind this!"

Ally quickly argued, "it wasn't me!"

I started to notice the tension building, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I turned back to my room and said, "I have better things to do than be falsely accused of messing your stuff up!"

Keith shouted back, "I thought you would be used to false accusations by now!"

Right at that point, I suddenly froze as the traumas of my past flashed before my eyes. I felt my tears form and start to pour down my cheeks.

Keith quickly gasped in realization of the pain from his words.

"Mika... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it..."

It was too late. I silently ran away from the area and to my lion. I grabbed my helmet from its place in the cockpit seat. I was already in my armor as I exited the pod already in it. Before I knew it, we were far away from the castle and deep into space.

A few minutes passed by, and I thought I would have seen at least one other ship by then. The castle started to locate me, but I stopped that with the cloaking setting. I started to feel the stress in Keith's thoughts, and I almost decided to turn around. The only reason why I didn't was because I saw a bunch of Galra ships pulling away from a small planet. I got closer to the surface until I could tell the visitors destroyed everything there. I quickly decided that my idea was better than Shiro's, and I could prove it right then.

I got in the shuttle that was in the center of the other ships, and my first and only step was to change the programming of all lights in every ship by adding a timer for two hours. When the countdown reaches zero, every light will explode, and the power of just one could do a lot of damage.

I started to run back to the area I broke into, but as I turned down a hallway, I heard footsteps coming my way. I ran away from where I thought the footsteps were coming from, but I ended up running straight into the person creating the noise.

I quickly backed up and noticed that I ran into someone that looked nothing like a Galra. Her long, caramel-colored hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A few stray pieces that didn't get in the band were tucked behind long elf ears. She had two dark blue marks just under her hazel eyes.

"Are you Altean?"

"Yes. Are you also trying to escape?"

I shook my head.

"I'm trying to end the terrorists. The ships will be blown up in a little while. Are there any more people being held hostage?"

The woman nodded.

"I'll help you get them to safety."

She led me to the cells, and in between releasing prisoners, I asked the woman what her name was and how long she was trapped.

"My name is Gale. I was found when a few Galras saw me near the silver lion when it took off from planet Earth. The terrorists took over this ship just before we could be freed."

I told Gale, "I'm the silver lion's paladin. I'm curious about why you were around it."

Gale shrugged.

"I had hopes that it would bond with my daughter, and it blasted off with her inside. Did you see if she lived?"

I suddenly realized Gale was talking about Ally, and I realized Ally was half Altean.

"Ally is alive and has been staying in the Altean castle."

"That's amazing. I wonder if the Princess figured out who she is. I was Allura's assistant before the war."

I offered, "well come by tomorrow after you get the others to safety."

Gale smiled and nodded as she loaded the last prisoners on a escape ship.

"Thanks. I'll be there."

Gale shut the hatch, and the jet took off into the starry galaxy.


	8. Chapter 8

I got back to the castle, and when I found the group, the first thing I said was an apology for getting away and not keeping anyone else updated on where I was.

After I got that off my chest, I looked around with hope that Keith wasn't upset about it. I noticed that Keith wasn't even in the room, so I asked if anyone knew where he was. Nobody saw him since I took off, so I tried to see if I could find out.

I focussed my mind in on his thoughts, and I couldn't believe what I found out. Keith was searching for me on the ship that was bugged with bombs.

“Oh my stars..."

Ally asked, "what's wrong?"

I responded, "Keith is in a Galra ship that I rigged with time bombs. They will be going on in less than 20 minutes!"

Everyone started to prepare for a ride in the lions, but before we all left the room, Ally told us, “wait! Let me get him out. It's my fault that this situation even happened, so I should fix it.”

Lance asked, "why did you even do that to Keith?"

Ally sighed.

"I was jealous. We can talk about that later."

I asked Ally, “how are you going to get over there?”

Ally let out a deep breath before pulling a gold Bayard out from behind her back.

Coran asked in a startled way, "how did you find that?"

“I found it locked up with the gold lion. I didn't mess with the lion because it probably would have made noise and gave my location away.”

“Only Alteans could get access to that room, so how did you cheat the system?”

Everyone was curious about that.

After a short pause, Ally broke the silence with a confession nobody would expect.

"I guess it's time for us all to know that I have an Altean mom. I'm half Altean."

Everyone seemed like it wasn't even news, but Lance was beyond surprised. Ally just flashed a charming smile his way to show that she understood and noticed his shock.

Allura transitioned the importance back to getting Keith back by saying, “Ally, you are free to take on that mission if you want. We will provide any help you need.”

Ally suited up in the gold paladin armor before finding her way through the castle and getting into the cockpit of the gold lion. As it took off into outer space, I followed close behind in my lion, and I told Ally where to get in on the ship.

Ally and I communicated as she navigated the halls. It took a while for Ally to locate Keith, but she managed to get him to stop searching long enough to learn that I wasn't in the ship.

Ally finally got Keith to get out of the ship before he exploded with the ships, and they were almost through the entrance before the bombs started exploding. Ally quickly shoved Keith away from the danger, but she didn't remember to keep herself safe. We quickly got Ally away from the leftover bombs, but we found her knocked out.


	9. Chapter 9

I got Ally back to the castle, and the others and I made a group decision that Ally didn't need a healing pod to get better.

Hunk carried Ally to the clinic because I was struggling to move her. Being petite is not something that you should want. It is definitely not fun for many reasons. One is that you get overlooked (literally and figuratively), but another pet peeve of being "fun size" (besides being called the nicknames like that) is that you are not as capable of doing things other people your age do naturally.

I monitored Ally while hoping that I remembered the content in my science lessons right. I knew that if I messed up on one small part, it could lead to Ally's death. Even though I was mad at her for making me be blamed for raiding Keith's room, leaving her to die would be yet another decision I would regret. I was tired of influencing death, so I didn't waste my chance to successfully keep someone alive.

On the morning after the bombs went off and after Seriak died, I was very exhausted from staying up all night beforehand. I knew I had to monitor the machines that Ally was connected to, and nobody else was available to swap out with me.

The door to the room swung open, and Keith was on the other side of the threshold.

"Hey, Keith. Is everything okay?

Keith walked in and sat down in the chair across from me.

"I want to apologize for what I said and did yesterday. It's going to take some time to get used to having an autistic partner and sibling, but I'm willing to change my ways so that you're happy."

I smiled a bit.

"Thanks. Next time, I won't take off. I will learn to talk things out in a calm way so that I don't get you or anyone else killed."

Keith scoffed.

"I thought you were the one that was trying to die!"

I snapped, "I already told you that I'm not suicidal!"

"I forgot! I make mistakes too!"

"You are just fine compared to my autistic self!"

"Just because you have autism doesn't make you the only person with flaws!"

I heard a voice faintly say, "true... very true."

I turned my head to the side and looked at Ally. She was awake and trying to sit up.

I light-heartedly suggested to Ally, "here. Let me help you out," as I rushed to the head of the hospital cot and fixed up the pillows to be behind her back to keep her upright and comfortable.

Allura walked into the room as she asked Keith, "did you and Mika successfully forgive and forget? Was my advice helpful?"

I looked back and forth from Keith to Allura.

"Whose idea was it for Keith to apologize?"

Allura responded with, "the spark came from Keith, but he was in need of assistance for what to say and do. I only provided side advice so that Keith could be successful."

At that point, Ally was awake enough to be a part of the conversation like how she would normally be.

"I'm sorry for messing your stuff up, Keith. Did you get injured at all?"

Keith replied with, "it's all right, and I only had a couple of bruises from hitting the ground."

Ally smiled.

"I wonder how you'll manage to live with messed up clothes. I don't remember leaving anything alone."

Keith and I snickered.

"I can always go to the store later today. It'll be my first stop after getting back on Earth."

Ally asked, "what do you mean?"

I responded to Ally's question with, "we are on our way back home to Earth right now."

Keith added, "I wouldn't have this chance to go back home if you didn't get me back in time. Thank you for coming and getting me out."

Ally smiled from the gratitude she received.

"Anytime. Also, I won't try to mess up your and Lance's thing anymore. There's always going to be more fish in the sea, and my mascara is way too expensive to be crying over boys. I am almost out of it, and I am not going to Earth with my face looking anything but perfect."

Allura and I looked at each other to decide who would tell Ally the truth about that.

I barely shook my head to signal that I didn't want to reveal the news.

"Keith and Lance ended their relationship last night."

Ally perked up.

"Why? Was there a fight? Was there drama? Did anyone cry? Who dumped who? Did you ever kiss? Tell me everything!"

Allura chuckled as she thought about how to answer Ally's questions in an easy way.

"Lance wants to catch up with his family without worrying about keeping up with a partner."

Before anyone could say anything else, an intruder alarm started to go off in the castle. I grabbed a live surveillance viewer tablet to see if it was the guest I was expecting, and it was Gale.

"Let the intruder in. I was expecting her."

Allura huffed.

"You need to get approval from us if you are planning to have guests."

I defended my action by saying, "this was an exception. I want all of you guys to be surprised."

Allura closed the argument with, "well, let me find them and lead them to where we are."

I quickly stopped Allura from walking out the doors.

"You don't need to do that. She knows the way."

Allura was confused for a little bit, but her questions were answered before she could even ask.

The cracked door suddenly swung open, and Gale was standing on the other side. She looked like she was panicking but was trying to hide it from everyone else around her.

Allura gasped when she saw the guest. Gale asked Allura, "do I have permission to enter and hug, Princess?"

Allura responded by running to Gale and wrapping her arms around her waist while hiding her tearing up eyes in Gale's arms.

"Have you liked having some freedom to do whatever you want without me stopping you?"

Allura said in between sobs, "not really. It's hard to be the leader even though there aren't any other Alteans left."

"What would be worse to you: leading thousands of Alteans or six paladins?"

I hesitantly interrupted the reunion.

"You should know that there's now a seventh paladin."

Gale turned to me.

"Really? Who?"

Ally suddenly realized that her mom was there.

Ally called out, "it's me, Mom! I didn't bond with the silver one, but I found a gold one. I ended up making a bond with it, and the reason why I'm recovering in the clinic is because I saved the red paladin who also is Mika's twin brother!"

Gale peeked her head into the small room and saw her daughter sitting up in the cot. Gale rushed to Ally with Allura close by her side.

"I knew you would be a hero."

Then, Coran rushed into the room.

"I heard the alarms! I can't find Keith or Mika! Are you okay, Prin...cess?"

Coran froze in shock. It took a long time before he could move or say anything else.

"Hello, Coran."

"Gale? Are you really here, or am I seeing things?"

Gale laughed in between her cries as the tears continued to pour down.

"I'm really here."

Coran asked Gale, "how long are you staying?"

Gale was unsure about how to answer, but eventually, she turned to Allura and asked how long was she welcome. Allura thought about it, and sooner or later, she answered.

"I think it would be nice for you to have your job back. Coran showed that he has excellent skill in the technical parts of the castle, and Ally can use her extroverted personality to speak on behalf of me when necessary. Of course, this is all optional, and you guys can always stay here and leave when you want."

Gale agreed to reclaim her previous responsibilities, but she wanted to be sure Ally was going to be okay with accepting her part of the offer before making anything official.

I started to take all of the doctor tools off of Ally as she thought about the offer of a lifetime.

Ally started to show signs that she was not going to accept the job, so I told her, "you can learn more about yourself and your family roots, and I know for a fact that most living beings would call the job a dream that came true. Don't throw away your shot."

Ally's signs of hesitation quickly turned into signs that she would accept the offer.

After a few minutes, Ally made up her mind.

"I have decided that I will be a royal staff member, but I have one condition. I want Mika to be able to keep the silver lion. That way, we can still keep in touch when she's thousands of galaxies away."

Coran laughed to himself.

"She negotiates just like you, Gale."

Allura's smile got bigger and brighter because of Coran's previous comment.

"And she's successful like her mom, too. I think I will accept your deal, Ally."

Ally laughed.

"I guess I won't be needing my mascara anymore. Mika, you can keep it if you want."

I laughed a bit.

"It would be useless to me. I do not like wearing makeup."

Ally gasped.

"How? It's a necessity for me."

I shrugged as I answered, "we are just very different people, but it does not mean one of us is less equal than the other."

I started to feel excited for Ally, but I managed to keep it controlled and not show an excessive amount. After all, it was not offered to me. The only connection I had with the deal was keeping my lion.

I told Ally after making my final checks of her health, "you are all better. We can check you out of the hospital if you're ready."

Ally nodded as Gale helped Ally get on her feet.

Once the five others were all ready to depart back to Earth, Ally caught everyone up on her offer and decision to stay.

As I left, Ally told me, "if this is goodbye, promise me we will keep in touch!"

I smiled as I turned my head back.

"I promise that we will still communicate. You'll be an amazing royal representative."

After that, everyone got in their lion and took off into Earth's atmosphere.

Lance was dropped off in front of the home where his family lived, and I could see the blue lion take off back into the air.

Hunk landed where his family lived, and the yellow lion took off and headed back to the castle.

Shiro was returned somewhere in Japan, and Pidge, Keith, Matt and I were returned by the abandoned Galaxy Garrison. After Pidge and Matt came out of the green lion and Keith came out of the red lion, they took off into the sky.

I told the others, "this was the only place that I called my home. Who would like to reopen the Garrison?"

To my surprise, everyone genuinely agreed to at least help me attempt it, and the attempt grew to be a very successful milestone for us.

Eventually, Keith and I found out where our real father lived, and I took Keith with me to visit Jason.

When we got to the house, Keith suddenly got nervous, and when I knocked on the door, Keith quickly hid behind a bush.

The door opened, and the man inside asked, "are you okay? Where are your parents?"

I stammered on my words, but as I gave into telling the man who I was, I pulled out the pendant on my necklace from under my shirt and fidgeted with it.

"Do you know a Jason Kogane?"

The man lightened up.

"You're talking to him. Who are you?"

I replied, "my name is Mika. You may not remember me, but I am your daughter."

Jason laughed.

"I remember. You look just like your mother, but you're shorter than the average person than taller. Where is your brother? Did you bring him?"

I nodded.

"He's hiding. I do not know what he's scared about."

I turned around and saw Keith climbing up a tree.

"Keith, you're going to fall. Get down from there!"

Jason invited me inside, and as I walked in, Jason shouted out to Keith, "the door is unlocked if you want to come inside."

Keith eventually came inside with tree leaves in his messed up hair.

Jason, Keith, and I talked about our lives and our adventures with the planets and the aliens as we drank iced tea. Keith and I got to walk around the house and live out the memories we got. For the first time ever, I felt at home.

As we walked around, I quietly whispered to myself, "welcome home."


	10. Epilogue

_**1 year later** _

Pidge and I met up early in the morning. We have planned that day for many months because it was going to be our first real date.

The date would be a tour around Earth with my lion as the transporter. We had many places that we wanted to visit, so we got in the air right as the sun started to rise.

The first stop was to a place that brings back very bad memories to me. I was hesitant as I made the landing in the road that Pam and Greg's house was close by.

The lion was in cloaking mode because Pidge and I didn't want to be noticed by people and have to sign people and their stuff. We wanted to enjoy our date and get everything on our bucket list done on that day, so we did not want to be interrupted by fanboys and fangirls.

Even though I was a fangirl (I actually still am one, but I have changed my type a lot since I am now a fandom), I will never understand why fan bases can be so crazy and toxic.

Yes, people do ask us to autograph their skin, and sometimes, the backs of shirtless men look and feel so nasty, I don't know how to describe it in a way that is nicer than that, and there is nothing good about those experiences.

The fanpeople of Team Voltron and me could be the reason why people don't like fangirls and fanboys. Keith and Lance feel like they can't use social media because they will constantly see messages and posts of fans that are pressuring them to get together. Nobody outside of the team knows that they were boyfriends since Keith and Lance don't feel safe to say they were together but now are just really good friends.

The shippers of Pidge and I are not as toxic since we rarely get shipped with anyone else. There are some very rare occasions where Pidge and I see posts of Plance (Pidge and Lance), Kidge (Keith and Pidge), Mikance or Mance (Lance and I), or something other than Klance (Keith and Lance) or Pidge and I.

People have been debating on whether to call Pidge and I Pika or Matie (Pidge's real name is Katie, and everyone in the Voltron fandom knows that by now), but Pidge and I like the sound of Midge. I came up with that one, and I'm proud of it. I just don't want to add more drama to the Voltron fandom by using Midge in a post.

~

Pidge decided to stay back because she wasn't sure if she would be liked, and I told Pidge that I would introduce her only if I was certain that she would be liked.

I lightly knocked on the black door, and I heard someone walk to the door and shout, "we aren't doing any news interviews! Leave our home!"

I anxiously said, "I am not a reporter, but I will leave now. Goodbye!"

I was already shaking with fear. I had only expected one of two scenarios to happen. I was either going to be instantly recognized and loved or instantly recognized and hated again. I didn't know how to react when I was thought to be a news reporter.

I started to walk away from the door, and the voice didn't respond until a few seconds later.

I heard the voice squeal and shout, "GREGORY, MIKA'S HERE!"

The door unlocked and swung open, and Pam was beaming on the other side.

I quietly greeted her by saying, "hi, how are you today?"

Instead of replying verbally, Pam pulled me into a tight hug as I squirmed to get out.

"I'm still not a hugger!"

Pam quickly backed away, apologized for forgetting about my sensory triggers, and gestured for me to come inside. I was never welcomed like that before, so I accepted the kind offer. After all, I thought it would be rude to turn down the efforts an enemy makes to be nice.

I walked through the threshold and into the house as I looked back to the where I assumed the silver lion would be at.

Pam closed the front door once I was fully inside. I looked around the house as I compared and contrasted what I could remember about the look from when I was a preteen and what I was looking at in that moment. I almost forgot that my attention should have been on Pam and Greg instead of the yellow walls that started to be repainted before I was adopted, but the project stopped and was put off when I first started living there. The progress of painting the walls was still at the same point after at least seven years.

Once I realized that I was not focussed on Pam and Greg, I started to frantically apologize.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get distracted! It's been a long time since I've been in here! I'm sorry! I'll be more focused!"

By that time, Greg was already in the room and had already come to terms that I was there and that he wasn't hallucinating.

Greg told me in a calm, reassuring voice, "you're fine, Mika. You can get distracted as much as you want. Pam and I are happy that you are still alive. We missed you, so we don't care about those flaws anymore."

My jaw dropped. I could not believe what I heard then, so I asked out loud if I correctly understood Greg.

"Let me make sure I understand what you just said. You care about me now that I'm famous?"

I paused as I thought about how I would probably still be hated if I wasn't famous.

"Well, at least you love me now."

Pam and Greg started to change the subject as we walked and sat down on the couch that was in front of the door but several yards away.

Greg asked me, "have any of the other heroes won your heart yet?"

Since Greg didn't ask specifically about the guys, I answered honestly.

"Actually, I'm in a very nice relationship with one right now. We were a nice power couple in space."

Pam excitedly cheered, "yay! Once you get older, you can take your kids on vacations that aren't on Earth!"

The anxiety started to kick in. I had no idea if Pam and Greg were okay with two girls dating, but I tried to stay relaxed and keep being chill.

"Well, actually... I won't be having any children."

Pam asked me, "why? Is it because they're noisy? Are you too busy? I could help out if you need anything."

More anxiety filled me. I decided that I should be completely honest. After all, they could find out on their own, and I felt like being open about Pidge would make the situation less awkward.

"I won't be having kids because that would be the ultimate act of betrayal to my..."

I couldn't finish the sentence. My cheeks felt like they were turning red from embarrassment.

Greg asked me, "are you in a relationship with one of the girls?"

I nodded while I hid my face in my hands. I never felt that embarrassed since before Ally left the Garrison.

Pam sat down closer to me but not to a point where my claustrophobia alerts would go off.

"Mika, We don't care about who you choose to date and marry. We felt so guilty and upset about how we were to you when we heard you went missing. We expected you to be dead, and now that we know you're alive, we learned that people who are unique like you have amazing abilities along with some difficulties in life. We are very sorry for how we were some years ago."

I looked up in shock. I didn't know if I was being manipulated like before, but I assumed that what Pam said was the truth.

"That means a lot to me. I definitely forgive you."

I remembered Pidge was still waiting outside, and I felt like Pidge would feel welcomed by Pam and Greg.

I asked the two, "do you want meet my girlfriend? She wanted to wait outside for just in case you didn't accept us."

Pam and Greg excitedly nodded.

I walked outside to signal for Pidge to come inside, and I closed the door behind her once she was inside.

"This is my girlfriend, Pidge. Pidge, these were my last foster parents, Pam and Greg."

Pidge shyly smiled as everyone shook hands.

Greg told Pidge, "it's nice to meet you."

I looked at the time and realized that we were running late, so I announced, "we just wanted to stop by and catch up, but we have to go now. I'll be sure to come back when I get a chance. Goodbye."

Pidge said her goodbyes as we walked out of the house and closed the door.

We blasted off into the air for our next stop at the Holt home.

When we got there, Pidge rang the doorbell as I stood behind her while trying to keep my cool and be natural.

A woman yelped in shock when she looked through the peephole, and when the door opened, a woman with her bob-cut hair with a color similar to Pidge had tears running down her face.

"Katie? You're alive?"

Pidge nodded as tears started to form in her eyes. I was beginning to get emotional because of how cute the reunion was.

Pidge looked at me then back at the woman and said, "I wanted you to meet someone. This is Mika."

I waved and smiled.

The woman put her arm out to shake hands with me, and for the sake of being normal, I shook.

"Hello, Mrs. Holt."

The woman lightly chuckled.

"You can just call me Colleen."

Colleen gestured for me to come inside the house.

"Come on in here."

I walked in and looked around. I look around places too much, but it makes me feel situated and not as lost.

Colleen asked me, "when did you meet Katie?"

I answered, "well, I met her at the Garrison a couple of years ago, but I didn't meet her as Katie. I met him as Pidge."

Pidge restated what I said so that Colleen understood, and Pidge continued to tell Colleen about our friendship.

"We became friends almost instantly, and we built computers together. The computers were so that we could find out more on where Matt was, and while I was out in space fighting aliens and when I found Matt, Mika was here trying to save Earth. We eventually crossed paths in outer space, and we turned enemies into allies. Once everything was at peace again, we all got to come back, and I've been working with Mika and Matt on reopening the Garrison!"

Colleen laughed.

"You two seem like amazing friends."

Pidge and I looked at each other, and Pidge said, "we are more than that," as we started to hold hands.

Colleen smiled.

"I felt like you guys weren't just platonic. Treat my daughter right, and everything will be just fine with me."

I nodded.

"You don't have to worry about me."

Colleen chuckled.

"Then I am cool with you girls being together. Please be sure to tell me about when every milestone happens!"

Pidge blushed.

"We will, Mom. Right now, we are enjoying our first date by traveling the world. We wanted to make a stop here to catch up."

Colleen said, "well, don't let me stop you from going on with your date. We can talk again some other time!"

Pidge and I left, and we made several more stops around the world.

Our last destination before going back home was in the South Africa mines. I got to meet the survivors of the Galra invasion and hear all of the interesting stories that they had. I learned more about where the silver lion was before it saved me.

After that, Pidge and I headed back the Garrison, and we continued on with our daily lives.

Now, you know the real ending to my story of the highlight of my life I lived so far. I carried on with my routine that the average human would live, and I felt happy that my life was finally very happy and enjoyable.

_ **The End** _


End file.
